


Hero

by Oneiropompus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: I just made some personal fiction with me friends, its kind of like MHA or BNHA, just superhero high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneiropompus/pseuds/Oneiropompus
Summary: Aaron Bennett, known as Dexter, is starting his first steps in the military like Academy where he will how to control his power, help people he loves, and maybe even start a romance with another student.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for my friend but feel free to look at it lol

"The definition of hero is different for everyone. It could be someone who saves lives. Whether it be literally or metaphorically. Everyone has the capabilities to be a hero, since mostly everyone has a power. Whether they use it for heroic good, or villainous bad is where the question lies; are we all capable of being a superhero? Can a single person give up their wants and desires for a short amount of time to go out of their way to save another human life? Most likely yes! Yet we still have people hesitating to save others. We still have people that are afraid to become a hero. Yet, people select easily to become a villain. Why is that? Is it easier? More to gain? Not a lot to lose? Is it the thrill of hurting another human being? Whatever it may be, it fuels more and more villains to spring up. It encourages chaos and bloodshed and death. Because we have villains, you lot will rise up. Because we have people still afraid, you lot will rise up. Because we still have people killing one another and chaos in the air and blood soaking the streets, you lot will rise up. 

It is my duty to make sure that each and every one of you will be the best hero that you can be. You will learn combat, surviving skills, support skills, everything you need to know to be professional functioning hero. This academy is not for the weak. You will be pushed to your limits. You will be brought to tears. There will be blood, sweat, and pain. We will test your endurance, strength, speed, and mental speed to see which battlement you would be placed in. Again, this academy is not for the weak, if you can't do it, then you can't do it." Our home room professor preached rather than encouraged.

Murmurs sounded after the speech had ended. The professor seemed to let it go on for a couple of seconds before yelling out, "I don't remember giving you permission to speak." His face was twisted with annoyance and most likely age. Old people complained more about noise than anyone I've ever met. "You will only speak when spoken to on my time. You will remain seated until I say you can get up or leave. You will do as I say or God have mercy on your young ignorant soul." He finished with hostility. Almost at the same time he finished, someone snorted closer to the back of the room. I turned to see who it might've been, my eyes soaking in the blank walls classroom which looked to be the size of a mansion. 

I swung my head back to look straight ahead, the teacher's face even more twisted now. "Since it's your first day and you kids can't seem understand who I am to you know, I'll let that one go. Mark my words, kids, you will--" The homeroom professor was cut off by an alarm. It was just the alarm to signal that homeroom had ended and now we were to move to our next class. Without even having to say it, everyone was already hauling ass to the door, including myself. The teacher was definitely left with a bad attitude after our childish but somewhat entertaining class. 

The hall was packed out the ass, as my mom would say. So many teenagers crowded the hall and not to mention those who were climbing the walls and the ceiling. Fucking weirdos couldn't just walk like the rest of us. The hall was loud, people talking to one another like they hadn't seen each other in years. How they got into the same hero academy I don't have a clue. My ember eyes wandered, looking for someone I may know. There was no one that looked familiar to me. Everyone was wearing the exact same thing. Damn these uniforms. I didn't have many friends to begin with. I mean, I knew a lot of people but I didn't have a lot of friends. So the chances of me finding someone are slim to none. 

I decided to give up on looking for someone and just head to my class. My ember eyes glancing away to only look at passerby face's, I scanned the door number. I kept walking and walking and wal- 

"Oh there it is." I mumbled to myself and walked in. I looked around and class looked to be plain. White walls, white floors. The only thing to 'decorate' the room was the teacher's podium and the very few desks that lingered around it. What was this, AA? The kids in here looked average, none of them pulling interest at all. An rather short black kid who didn't seemed to be excited nor really upset about anything. He just peacefully sat there. Another kid, blonde hair and sunglasses. He looked liked one of those 'surfer bros'. What other reason would this douche be wearing sunglasses indoors?I took a seat in the back, behind the black kid. There were only 3 rows of desks. Time seemed to crawl on slowly as only a couple more kids found their way into the room. 

Eventually, the teacher came into the room, carrying a rather large binder. She was about 5 foot 9 with the black wedges that adorned her small and delicate feet. She also, not weirdly enough, wore a white lab coat with a name patch that read, "Stewart". She stood behind the podium, placing the binder down gently. The final bell rang and she began to speak, "Good morning class. I am your first block teacher, Dr. Stewart. I am your Phycological Regulation teacher. First of all, this class was mandatory for this lot of students. You all have a significant power that, in some cases, may be effected by your emotions. This class is not specifically for your power but for emotions and how to control them. You may think that it is easy, but when someone you know and show genuine care for, it might not always be that easy. This a general guidance class, an easy A, but it is super significant when it comes to your combat and super hero lives."

She then went silent, I'm guessing to let the sincerity soak in. Dr. Stewart then flipped some pages in her binder before looking up and scanning the small classroom. 

"Allen Alexander?" The douche raises his hand and mumbles out a 'present'.  
"Aaron Bennett?" I rose my hand before speaking up to her. "I go by Dexter or Dex." I spoke clear and straight. She scribbled it down, giving a smile and nodding for me to sit down.  
"Derrick Fox?"  
"Ashley Galen?"  
"Gregory Jefferson?" The black kid in front of me rose his hand and muttered out a 'present' and that he goes by Greg. That sounded familiar... Greg...? Where have I heard it before? Whoever this kid was, it must be rather important for me, of all people, to remember his name. 

The class passed smoothly with introductions to one another. I ended up finding out that Greg is one of public announcers for the school's PSA. I don't know why I thought that was important but hey you get what you get. After that class, it was lunch.


End file.
